Hate To Love
by UchiAkasuna09
Summary: Based on Author's Friend Experience. Sakura sedang mengikuti kegiatan live in disekolahnya. Tiba-tiba, dia malah bertetangga dengan Naruto, lelaki yang dia tak suka. Berisik , jail, jorok. Tapi, perbedaan cinta dan benci itu tipis loh :)
1. Day 1( Departure) and Day 2 (Arrival)

**Hai, this is my story, tapi karakternya bukan kepunyaan saya. Melainkan kepunyaannya Kishimoto-San**

**Warning : OOC**

* * *

Sakura merapikan bajunya untuk bersiap-siap mengikuti kegiatan Live in. Live in ini diselenggarakan sekolah untuk melatih kemandirian anak dan mempersiapkannya untuk tahan dalam menghadapi tantangan hidup.

"Sakura ,sudah siap semuanya?" tanya Ibunya

"Sudah ,bu. Sakura berangkat dulu ya!" kata Sakura. Dia pun meninggalkan rumah, dan berangkat ke sekolah untuk menaiki bus.

**SAKURA POINT OF VIEW**

_SMA KONOHA_

Aku kini telah tiba di SMA Konoha. Suara bising kerumunan siswa - siswi yang akan berangkat memekik telingaku. Aku mencari cari keberadaan sahabat-sahabatku. Ino, Hinata, Temari , dan Tenten. Kemana ya mereka?

"Aw!" Astaga, aku ternyata menabrak seseorang yang ...

"Aduh , kok nabrak-nabrak aku sih? Sengaja ya?" Kata Naruto cekikikan

Iya, dia Uzumaki Naruto . Si lelaki paling menyebalkan di kelas. Emang sih dia multitalented,, bisa dance, jago musik , pelajarannya lumayan , jago seni, tapi rese banget! Suka banget isengin aku.

Waktu bikin project biopori , dia buang buang cacing ke tubuhku. Apa coba maksudnya ? Lagi belajar aja dia berisik banget, nyoret-nyoret bukukulah , apa lah.

Parahnya, akhir-akhir ini teman-temanku menggosipkan perhatiannya padaku. Cara dia menjailiku , cara dia yang terkadang membantuku. Dan sebagainya. Entahlah.

"Gak usah terlalu gede rasa , deh!" kataku seraya melewatinya. Haduh! Kenapa aku harus mengenal orang se menyebalkan dia sih ?.

Di perjalanan , di Bus.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk bersebelahan dengan Ino. Hinata dengan Temari , Tenten dengan Karin (teman semasa SMP-nya). Kami ber-6 menikmati canda tawa ria di dalam bus. Akan tetapi , tiba-tiba ,munculah bau busuk dari bangku belakang

"Naruto? Kau buang angin lagi ya?" kata Kiba, teman sebelahnya

"Apaan sih? Bukan , itu ulah Chouji!" kata Naruto. Dia pasti tidak mau mengaku. 1 angkatan sudah tahu menahu mengenai ulah Naruto yang sering buang angin sembarangan dan dengan polosnya , menuduh orang lain.

"Apa dia tidak pernah minum Yakult ya?" tanya Ino

"Tau tuh , heran juga aku." kataku berusaha bersikap cuek.

"Bilangin tuh pacarmu , bersihin ususnya!" kata Ino mengejek

"Ino , sudah berapa kali ku bilang? Aku tidak suka padanya. Lagipula , dia sudah punya pacar kan?" kataku tak mau kalah dari Ino

"Tapi apa nggak aneh? Inget gak , waktu kita latihan upacara , dia mengajakmu untuk bolos latihan. Padahal, kau kan sedang bersama kami. Masak dia hanya mengajakmu bicara? Berarti kan ada maksud terselubung!" kata Ino sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik

"Apaan sih? Dia itu ngajak kita semua bicara. Kemungkinan saja , hanya aku yang mendengarkannya bicara" kataku. Sebenarnya kata-kata Ino itu benar sih. Dia memang hanya mengajakku bicara. Kalau memang dia mengajak teman-temanku juga , kenapa dia tidak menegur teman-temanku untuk mendengarkannya bicara ?

"Terserah, dasar kau tidak peka!" kata Ino

* * *

_Keesokan harinya , pukul 3 Subuh_

Aku terbangun pada pukul 3 subuh. Sudah hampir 12 jam , dan kami belum juga sampai ke tempat tujuan. Tujuan kami adalah Kirigakure . Aku tahu memang jarak dari Konohagakure ke Kirigakure cukup jauh. Itulah mengapa seluruh murid memutuskan untuk tidur di bus.

" Mr Kakashi, jam berapa kita kapan sampai?" tanyaku kepada guru Sejarahku , Kakashi. Dialah yang memimpin perjalanan kami menuju lokasi Live In. Saat ini , dia sudah terbangun dan memperhatikan seluruh kegiatan murid yang sepertinya sudah tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun selain tidur.

"Kira-kira 2 jam lagi , kita akan sampai" Kata . Tiba-tiba , matanya tertuju pada orang lain di belakangku. Hinata. Dia ternyata belum tidur. Melainkan sedang makan roti.

"Astaga Hinata! Masih belum berhenti makannya?" Kata Kakashi sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Badanmu saja yang langsing, tapi porsi makanmu bagai gorila" kata Kakashi yang entah sebenarnya berniat memuji atau mengejek. Hinata sendiri hanya tersenyum malu. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang polos sekali

Pukul 5 pagi , bus ku telah tiba di lokasi. Kami berhenti sejenak di gereja untuk sarapan bersama sebelum di jemput oleh orang tua asuh kita. Huah! Aku sudah tak sabar. Dengan siapa ya kira-kira aku akan tinggal bersama ? Semoga aku cocok dengan teman serumahku.

Aku melihat sekelilingku di gereja. Tiba-tiba aku menangkap bayangan seseorang. Naruto? Untuk apa dia melirik ke arahku? Sambil tersenyum pula. Atau , mungkin melihat orang di belakangku. Tapi , di belakangku kosong. Ah sudahlah. Mungkin dalam pikirannya , dia sedang menghina-hina diriku

Beberapa teman-temanku berfoto-foto di sekeliling gereja. Aku memang pede, tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang banci kamera dan harus berfoto dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Sasuke? Buat apa dia memfoto diriku? Ya, Sasuke adalah mantan pacarku. Waktu itu kami sempat berpacaran , tapi aku tidak tahan dengan sikap overprotektifnya. Jadi , aku putuskan. Sekarang , buat apa dia memfoto diriku? Ah sudahlah, aku tak peduli. Lebih baik, sekarang aku memperhatikan sekumpulan orang tua yang datang berbondong-bondong kemari. Sepertinya merekalah calon orang tua asuh kami

"Semuanya di harapkan berkumpul" Perintah Mr Kakashi kepada kami. Kami semua pun menurut. Mr Kakashi pun akhirnya mulai membagikan kelompok teman sekamarnya.

"Sakura, Hinata ..." Aku bersuka ria ketika mengetahui aku 1 rumah dengan Hinata. Tiba tiba "dan Shiho" lanjut . Hinata tampak terkejut. Aku tahu , Hinata pernah bercerita bahwa dirinya dan Shiho adalah teman SMP. Hanya saja , mereka terpisah lantaran Shiho mengadu domba dirinya dengan Konan. Untung saja, Hinata dan Konan kini telah berbaikan.

"Mr, bisa minta tolong ? Aku tidak akan bisa akur jika harus satu rumah dengan Shiho. Mr sendiri tahu kan?" Kata Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata sempat menceritakan hal ini ke . Waktu itu , kami akan di bagikan kelompok outbond sebelum berangkat Live In. Kebetulan , dia menggabungkan Hinata dan Shiho kedalam 1 kelompok . Karena tidak mau memperburuk keadaan. Hinata akhirnya bercerita pada Mr Kakashi dan meminta pengertiannya

"Kau ini , yasudah. Shiho bisa bertukar pasangan dengan Tenten" Senyum Hinata melebar. Untunglah kami bisa 1 rumah bertiga , mengingat kami adalah teman sepermainan. Semua teman-teman kami menatap kami iri, karena mayoritas dari mereka, 1 rumah dengan orang yang mereka tidak akrab bahkan yang mereka tak suka

"Pasangan terakhir ,Konan dengan Ino" kata Mr Kakashi. Ino lega karena ia bisa 1 rumah dengan orang yang cukup dikenalnya dan bisa memulai topik duluan. Ia tau bahwa Konan termasuk orang yang cerewet , namun keibuan.

"Setelah ini , kalian bisa ikut ke rumah keluarga kalian masing-masing." Perintah Mr Kakashi.

Aku , Hinata dan Tenten berjalan mengikuti ibu asuh kami. Namanya Ibu Tsunade. Kami berjalan kaki untuk menuju rumahnya. Perjalanan cukup jauh. Melelahkan , tapi tak apa. Jika jalan bersama-sama , semua tak akan terasa lama

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Naruto juga ikut? Bersama Kiba dan Kimimaro pula? Kenapa dia juga ikut kesini?

"Bu, apa rumah mereka berdekatan dengan kita?" tanya ku.

"Iya. Rumah mereka di belakang rumah kita nantinya." Kata Ibu Tsunade. APA! Rumahku berdekatan dengan si Naruto? Kenapa harus ... Lupakanlah. Kalau aku memikirkan dia , live in ini tidak akan menyenangkan.

Ibu Tsunade kelihatan berat sekali membawa sepeda beserta ransel kami bertiga (tentu saja Aku, Hinata dan Tenten).

"Ibu Tsunade, lebih baik aku saja yang membawa sepedanya." kataku menawarkan diri. Ibu Tsunade memberikan sepeda itu kepada ku. Akulah yang kini membawanya. Jujur, sepeda ini sangat berat

"Sakura hebat banget!" Aku mendengar bisikan itu. Suara Naruto. Dia memang berbicara pelan dengan Kiba dan Kimimaro. Tapi tetap saja, suara berisiknya itu selalu terdengar. Entah, dia bermaksud mengejek atau apa. Aku tak peduli.

Dari belakang, aku bisa melihat teman-temanku yang lainnya. Tayuya dan Yakumo, beserta Hidan dan Kakuzu. Syukurlah, aku tak perlu minta tolong Naruto dan kawan-kawan jika rumahku kekurangan. Aku bisa berkunjung ke rumah Tayuya dan Yakumo yang cukup dekat denganku

_Siang Hari, jam 3_

Aku, Hinata dan Tenten meminta izin kepada ibu Tsunade. untuk berjalan-jalan sore. Kami bertiga berkeliling desa untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan dan sekadar mencari panganan.

"Jujur ya, aku kurang sreg sama masakannya Ibu Tsunade Kelihatannya enak sih. Tapi, apa nggak jorok, mengingat rumah kita berdekatan dengan peternakan babi?" tanya Tenten.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting berdoa dulu sebelum makan." kataku singkat

"Lihat, ada tukang es krim!" seru Hinata. Tenten dan Hinata kelihatan tergiur dengan tukang eskrim yang lewat. Rasa durian. Aku tak suka. Lebih baik aku menahan lapar daripada harus makan durian.

Aku ingat, dulu aku pernah dijebak oleh tetanggaku. Dia memberikan ku oleh-oleh sebuah permen berwarna kuning yang kupikir rasa jeruk. Aku memakannya dan merasa aneh dengan rasanya

"Sist, ini durian ya?" tanya ibuku waktu itu. Jujur saja, melihat tetanggaku mengangguk, aku langsung ingin memuntahkannya. Itu tambah membuatku tidak menyukainya.

"Sakura, kau tidak mau?" tanya Hinata. Lamunanku terhenti mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku menggeleng. Aku tak akan pernah mau

"Eh, kalian beli juga?" seseorang datang. Kiba. Dia menghampiri kami beserta Kimimaro , Hidan, Kakuzu dan ... Naruto. Dia juga bersama 2 anak kecil di dekatnya.

"Emang kamu ingin beli juga?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, lagi mencari jajanan. Kayaknya enak nih duren" kata Kimimaro. Aku tak habis pikir, apa enaknya duren itu

"Konohamaru , Udon jangan berlarian" perintah Hidan . Bisa kutebak, nama anak itu Konohamaru dan Udon.

"Itu siapa?" tanyaku pada Hidan.

"Itu anak yang ada dirumahku. Aku disuruh oleh ibunya untuk membawanya bermain" kata Hidan.

"Sebenarnya ada anak perempuan lain di rumah kami. Tapi kami tidak bisa mengajaknya bermain karena dia sedang memasak" kata Kakuzu menambahkan. Lagipula , aku tidak peduli mau ada perempuan lain di rumah mereka atau tidak

"Eh, aku kerumah Tayuya dulu ya" kata Kimimaro.

"Tuh kan! Lebih mementingkan perempuan daripada teman" kata Naruto mengejek. Lagipula, memangnya Tayuya mau berpacaran dengan pria seperti Kimimaro yang terdengar playboy?

"Udah yuk balik. Es krimnya udah nih" ajak Tenten yang kelihatannya tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan lelaki mata keranjang di sekitarnya. Harus ku ceritakan pada kalian. Tenten illfeel dengan kelakuan mereka sewaktu Tenten memergoki mereka sedang mengintip rok dalam teman sekelas kami. Aku dan Hinata pun mengikutinya

_Jam 7 Malam_

Aku , Hinata dan Tenten pun menuju meja makan. Urap. Aku suka lauk ini. Hinata lebih memilih telur , dan Tenten ...

"Tenten, apaan sih? Kok nasinya malah di kasih semua ke aku?" tanya Hinata

"Yaudah. Aku ambil lagi. 2 sendok aja" kata Tenten sembari menyengir. Hinata tampak kesal, namun tidak menunjukkannya, mengingat dia itu pendiam

Aku pergi sebelum Tenten menghancurkan dietku . Aku pergi ke ruang makan , diikuti oleh Hinata dan Tenten dari belakang.

"Sakura, Hinata , Tenten. Setelah ini , kalian melapor dulu ya ke Ibu Mei Terumi, Mizukage disini" perintah Ibu Tsunade pelan. Kami bertiga saling bertanya satu sama lain lewat ekspresi wajah . Sampai akhirnya, aku bertanya

"Memang buat apa, bu?" tanyaku

"Oh, setiap murid yang ikut program live in disini memang harus melapor dahulu" kata Ibu Tsunade. Aku mengangguk. Aku rasa tidak masalah. Di lingkungan perumahanku pun begitu. Setiap tamu yang akan menginap, wajib melapor.

Selesai makan , kami berempatpun keluar. Ternyata, Ibu Tsunade juga menjemput Naruto, Kimimaro dan Kiba dari rumahnya.

"Bu, buat apa menjemput mereka?" tanyaku tidak suka.

"Oh, Ayah asuh mereka, Choujuro merupakan wakil dari Mizukage. Dia salah satu orang kepercayaan Mizukage. Jadi, saya rasa, akan lebih baik jika dia yang mengantarkan kalian menghadap Mizukage" kata Ibu Tsunade. Hinata tampak biasa saja. Raut wajah Tenten melukiskan rasa tak ingin direpotkan , dan Aku sendiri? Hanya pasrah.

Naruto, Kimimaro , dan Kiba keluar bersama Ayah Asuhnya yang bernama Choujuro. Hidan dan Kakuzu datang pula ke rumah Pak Choujuro bersama seorang gadis

"Hey, kenalin , namanya Matsuri" kata Hidan memperkenalkan. Aku melihat wajah Matsuri. Dia tampak tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan aku, Hinata dan Tenten, dan malah bersikap lebih manis kepada Naruto , Kimimaro , dan Kiba. Huh, dasar perempuan genit.

Tak lama kemudian , Tayuya dan Yakumo datang.

"Hai semua. Yuk kita jalan" seru Tayuya.

"Sudah terkumpul semua? Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan" ajak Pak Choujuro. Kami semuapun berjalan . Namun aku merasa aneh. Mendadak, teman jalan disebelahku berubah menjadi lebih tinggi lagi. Yang kuingat, tadi aku berjalan bersama Ibu Tsunade. Astaga, Naruto?

"Sakura, kau tahu kita mau ngapain gak?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak tahu. Emang kamu gak tahu?" tanyaku berusaha memasang tampang biasa. Aku mencoba berjalan lebih cepat, namun Naruto berusaha menyamakan langkahnya denganku

"Jangan cepat-cepat dong jalannya!" kata Naruto. Suka-suka dong. Apa masalahnya dengannya? Tapi akhirnya aku berjalan lebih pelan tanpa menjawab perkataannya.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di rumah Ibu Mei Terumi. Kami masuk. Rumahnya tampak gelap, tanpa lampu . Aku mencari spot yang enak untuk duduk. Di sana ada kursi kayu panjang. Akupun duduk bersama Hinata , Tenten , Tayuya dan Yakumo. Sedangkan para pria duduk bersama-sama di seberang kami, tepatnya duduk di lantai. Ibu Tsunade dan Matsuri tampak menunggu di luar.

"Jadi ,Choujuro, merekalah anak-anaknya?" tanya Ibu Mei Terumi

"Benar. Merekalah anak-anaknya" kata Pak Choujuro. Ibu Mei Terumi memberi isyarat agar Pak Choujuro keluar dari ruangan. Pak Choujuro pun menuruti. Ibu Mei Terumi pun mulai mengeluarkan suara

"Kalian tau, peraturan tinggal sementara di desa ini?" tanyanya. Kami semua menggeleng. Dia tersenyum "Yang pertama, jawablah pertanyaan seseorang yang bertanya padamu. Keluarkan suaramu". Peraturan itu sepertinya menyindir kami barusan. "Yang kedua adalah menerapkan sapa, salam dan senyum. Dan yang terakhir, jangan membuat keributan di malam hari. Saya tahu, gaya hidup di kota dan di desa berbeda. Tapi tetap saja, daerah ini milik kami. Jadi jangan membuat keributan disini. Mengerti?"

Aku melirik teman-teman disekitarku. Kami sepakat untuk menjawab "Mengerti , bu"

"Bagus. Saya tahu kelakuan orang kota. Dulu , saya mengambil S3 di perkotaan. Jurusan hukum dan ..." dia terus menambahkan. Dari yang tadinya memberitahukan kami aturan, malah menceritakan tentang dirinya yang pernah di panggil ke gedung putih dan sebagainya. Jujur, aku bosan sekali jika orang-orang membicarakan permasalahan politik padaku.

"Baiklah, saya harap kalian mengindahkan kata-kata saya. Kalian boleh pulang" katanya. Kami pun berjalan pulang setelah pamitan dengannya. Ibu Tsunade dan Pak Choujuro sudah pulang ternyata. Yang menunggui kami hanya Matsuri, gadis genit itu.

"Apa maksudnya dia ? S3 di kota, menghina-hina orang kota!" kata Tenten tak suka. Aku juga tak suka, tapi biarkan saja.

"Jalan-jalan yuk" ajak Tayuya. Kami pun setuju. Tapi ...

"Parah kau! Kimimaro sedang sakit, dia butuh ditemani olehmu, tuh!" ejek Kiba. Wajah Kimimaro memang pucat sedari tadi. Padahal tadi siang, dia biasa saja. Mungkin karena kebiasaannya yang suka merokok, sehingga antibodinya lemah. Tayuya mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu ...

"Yasudah , Kimimaro istirahat saja. Biar sisanya yang berjalan-jalan" kata Tayuya.

"Kenapa semuanya nggak pergi? Ayo aku tunjukkan tempat-tempat di daerah ini." kata Matsuri dengan wajah yang sepertinya lebih mengharapkan jika para wanita yang tidak ikut

"Kimimaro sakit. Masa mau disuruh pergi?" kata Tayuya

"Baiklah, kalian saja yang pergi. Biar aku dan Kiba yang mengurus Kimimaro. Lagipula, kita kan satu rumah?" Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya

"Kau tidak mau pergi?" tanya Kimimaro pelan

"Kalau aku pergi , siapa yang menjagamu?" kata Naruto. Naruto perhatian juga. Eits? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memujinya? Ah, sudahlah. Memang dia punya beberapa kelebihan untuk dipuji.

"Kami pulang dulu ya" kata Naruto seraya menarik Kiba dan Kimimaro dari kami. Matsuri berjalan mendekati Hidan dan Kakuzu, seakan tidak ada perempuan lain selain dia yang ada disitu.

"Ayo, kita jalan" ajak Matsuri. Aku , Hinata , Tenten , Tayuya dan Yakumo berjalan di belakang

"Ih, perempuan genit!" kata Tenten berbisik

"Iya, aku kurang suka deh sama dia" kata Tayuya.

Sisanya hanya mengangguk setuju, termasuk aku. Kini pikiranku lain. Entah kenapa, aku malah ingin kalau Naruto dan teman-temannya ikut bersama kami. AH! Sakura! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih ? Lebih baik berjalan saja sana dengan teman-teman yang lain

**END OF SAKURA POV**

* * *

**This is my second debut readers. Yang ini di ambil dari pengalaman teman Author. Happy reading ya :)**

**Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti**


	2. Day 3

**Hai, this is my story, tapi karakternya bukan kepunyaan saya. Melainkan kepunyaannya Kishimoto-San**

**Warning : OOC super duper, Kata-kata yang mungkin sulit di cerna**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

Hari ini hari bebas. Namun, siang nanti , kami di haruskan berkumpul di gereja dan berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan tahu dan karak nasi. Apa kalian pernah merasakan makanan yang bernama karak nasi? Jujur, itu enak sekali. Aku sudah memakannya sejak sarapan ini.

Kami bangun pagi . Kami bertiga berencana untuk membantu Ibu Tsunade mengurus babinya. Kami pun pergi ke kandang Babi. Makanan babi terbuat dari sayuran yang membusuk. Kami akan memberi babi-babi itu makan

Setiba kami di kandang babi, Tenten mulai pucat dan memilih untuk mengolah makanan babi daripada berhadapan langsung dengan babinya. Aku pun mencoba memberinya makan. Begitu pula Hinata. Namun tiba-tiba

"OINKKKK!" babi itu berbunyi dan menyeruduk diriku dan Hinata dengan hidungnya. Makanan yang kami bawa tumpah semuanya. Selain itu, Hidungnya yang menyeruduk kami berlendir pula. Menjijikan.

"Hoeekkk" Tenten mulai mual. Aku dan Hinata sontak mengalihkan perhatian kami kepadanya

"Tenten kenapa?" tanya Hinata khawatir

"Aku gak kuat baunya. Aku ingin pergi!" kata Tenten. Aku dan Hinata yang sudah merasa kotor pun pergi mengikuti Tenten. Kurasa lebih baik kami mandi saja. Entahlah, mungkin ada cara lain untuk mengisi pagi ini sebelum kami ke gereja nanti.

Selagi ada waktu panjang, aku , Hinata dan Tenten menyempatkan waktu terlebih dahulu untuk mencuci baju setelah mencuci tangan yang terkena lendir babi. Jujur, aku tidak biasa mencuci baju, apalagi celana jeans. Celana jeans adalah cucian yang paling sulit untuk ku cuci

"Eh, airnya abis. Timba dulu dong!" perintah Hinata yang sedang menginjak-nginjak celana jeansnya supaya busanya hilang. Tak jelas siapa yang dia suruh , namun akhirnya , aku menimbanya. Kami menikmati cucian yang ada. Tiba-tiba

"Sakura, Hinata, Tenten!" panggil seseorang dari belakang . Aku melihat ke belakang dan mencari tahu keberadaan suara itu. Di belakang kami, ada sebuah peternakan babi yang dimiliki oleh pak Choujuro. Bau peternakan babi Pak Choujuro sama dengan bau peternakan babi milik Ibu Tsunade. Kupikir yang memanggil Naruto. Eits, bukan aku berharap. Tapi ... Ah sudahlah . Pokoknya, setelah ku cari sumber suara, yang memanggil kami adalah Hidan yang sedang bermain dengan Konohamaru dan Udon

"Eh, 2 anak kecil itu nakal sekali, ya?" kata Tenten. "Untung aku tidak punya adik seperti dia." lanjutnya

"Tapi, sepertinya, yang lebih nakal itu Konohamaru" kataku sembari mencuci jeans dengan mengikuti cara yang Hinata lakukan. Tenten pun akhirnya mengikutinya

"Eh, kalau celana jeans kita gak kering, gimana kita pakai buat outbond nanti?" tanya Hinata

"Emang besok? Kan masih hari sabtu. Pasti keringlah" kataku.

"Iya sih." kata Hinata

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, tugas bersihin rumah, bagaimana nih pembagiannya?" tanya Tenten

"Oh, gimana kalau aku menyapu, Tenten mengepel, dan Sakura mengelap kaca?" usul Hinata

"Baiklah" ya, jujur saja. Aku tidak begitu ahli dalam mengepel. Dan kemarin sore, aku sudah menyapu. Namun debu di lantai tetap saja sulit untuk di bersihkan.

"Sebaiknya segera. Aku tau kalau debu di rumah ini sulit di bersihkan. Kalau tidak, kita tidak sempat mandi dan pergi ke tempat pembuatan tahu" kata Hinata. Kami mengangguk setuju

_Di Gereja_

Aku , Hinata dan Tenten pergi ke Gereja. Coba tebak, kami berangkat bersama dengan Tayuya, Yakumo , Hidan , Kakuzu, Naruto , Kiba dan Kimimaro. Ya, kebetulan saja tadi kami punya inisiatif untuk mengajak mereka berangkat ke Gereja bersama. Dan tibalah kami

Kami di bagi dalam 2 kelompok. Aku berpisah dengan Hinata dan Tenten. Tapi, aku bersama Ino dalam kelompok ini. Saat ini , kelompokku sedang memperhatikan proses pembuatan karak nasi

"Ayo, siapa yang mau mencoba?" tanya kakak pembina. Aku mencoba mengangkat tangan. Kakak pembina membiarkanku. Aku mencoba menumbuk numbuk karak nasinya

"Eh, Sakura, ngapain kau memakai topi?" tanya teman sekelompokku, Deidara secara tiba-tiba. Aku mendongak, dan membalasnya sembari menumbuk nasi.

"Gak apa apa. Hanya menghindari panas" salah besar teman-teman. Aku hanya ingin terlihat keren. Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin sekali terlihat keren .

"Ah, dasar sok K-pop kau!" ejek Deidara. Sekarepmulah, yang penting aku memakainya bukan karena demam korea. Aku tidak memedulikannya. Aku memilih melanjutkan menumbuk nasi. Sedang Ino? Dia tertawa kecil

"Iya, bisa bergantian? Siapa yang mau mencoba?" tanya kakak pembina. Aku melepaskan alat tumbukannya dan memberi giliran kepada yang lainnya. Cukup pegal , tapi mengasikkan. Semoga karak nasinya bisa dimakan setelah jadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tunggu ya. Sekitar hari Jumat, karak nasi ini baru bisa digoreng" kata kakak pembinanya. Yah! Pupus harapanku mencicipinya

Karena bosan , aku melihat ke kelompok lain. Di kelompok lain , aku melihat teman-temanku sedang mengolah susu kacang. Mereka memeras kacang kedelainya. Aku melihat Naruto sedang sibuk bercanda dengan teman-temannya ketimbang mengurus susu kacang kedelai ini.

Astaga, kenapa aku malah melihat Naruto?

"PARA PRIA, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? BUKANNYA MENGIKUTI KEGIATAN DENGAN BAIK, MALAH BERCANDA RIA!" tiba-tiba, suara terdengar begitu kencang. Aku begitu kaget mendengarnya. Semua yang sedang mengikuti kegiatan , menghentikan kegiatannya

"SEMUA MURID LELAKI , HARAP MENGIKUTI SAYA!" kata tiba-tiba. Memang sih, sedari tadi, kaum pria tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka malah sibuk bermain .

Semua murid lelaki mengikuti . pun memerintahkan mereka sesuatu. Sepertinya, mereka dipaksa untuk kerja bakti membersihkan jalanan. Buktinya, beberapa dari mereka memungut sampah, mengambil sapu dan pengki, dan sebagainya.

Ah, sudahlah. Daripada aku memperhatikan mereka, lebih baik aku memperhatikan pembuatan susu kacang. Sepertinya seru

"Susu kacang kedelainya bisa di bawa kok jika sudah jadi" aku mendengar kakak pembina mengatakan hal itu kepada teman-temanku di kelompok yang lain.

Wah, sepertinya asyik sekali . Ingin sekali aku membawanya. Seketika, lamunanku buyar. Hinata menghampiriku

"Sakura, jika susu kacangnya sudah jadi, kita berikan pada Ibu Tsunade yuk! Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata. Ide bagus.

"Boleh. Kita berarti ambil 4 nanti" kataku. Hinata mengangguk setuju. Asyik ! Susu Kacang

_Jam 6 sore, Gereja_

Letih sekali rasanya. Setelah menunggu proses pembuatan tahu dan susu kacang, kami di perbolehkan membawa susu kacang yang tersisa.

Hinata berusaha mengambilnya. Tapi , tiba-tiba, dia kembali dengan wajah kecewa

"Ah! Kesal!" rutuknya

"Kenapa , Hinata?" tanya Tenten

"Si Yugao maruk banget! Masak dia ngambil susu kacang kedelainya sampai 5 biji? Aku telat. Susu kacangnya sudah habis" kata Hinata kecewa

"Ya sudahlah, mau di apakan?" kataku . Jujur, sebenarnya aku juga merasa bersalah. Aku merasa sudah merepotkan Ibu Tsunade. Yang lebih kecewa lagi, harapanku pupus untuk mencoba rasa susu kacang yang terlihat enak itu

"Ya gak enak kan sama Ibu Tsunade?" kata Hinata. Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang padaku. Shizune. Teman sejemputanku menghampiriku

"Sakura, ini susu kacang, dari Sasuke" kata Shizune menyerahkan sambil tersenyum. Wah, kesempatan bagus. Mungkin ini bisa diberikan pada Ibu Tsunade. Soalku? Ah, sudahlah. Biar Ibu Tsunade dulu yang menikmati. Aku bisa melanjutkan program dietku

"Bilang padanya, 'terima kasih'. " kataku sambil tersenyum. Shizune meninggalkanku. Dasar Sasuke. Bukan aku tidak menghargainya, tapi aku benar- benar tidak ingin berpacaran lagi dengannya. Bisa gila aku diatur-atur. Selain itu ... Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja.

"Guys, gak usah khawatir. This is for Ibu Tsunade" kataku menghibur Hinata dan Tenten yang tersenyum seketika. Tiba-tiba, Tayuya dan Yakumo menghampiri kami

"Eh, mau pulang bareng gak? Yang lain udah nunggu" ajak Tayuya. Ternyata Naruto dan kawan-kawan juga akan pulang bersama kami. Ya, tidak masalah sih, lagipula tempat live in kita berdekatan. Selain itu, malam ini , di daerah kami akan diadakan syukuran

Kami pun berjalan bersama. Aku sedang membawa susu kacang itu.

"Wah, enak tuh. Bagi dong!" kata Kimimaro sambil berusaha menarik susu itu. Aku menarik balik

"Kimimaro! Sudahlah" kata Naruto. Kimimaro menyengir kearah Naruto yang menyuruhnya berhenti menggangguku. Baguslah.

Kami pun berjalan ke rumah kami masing-masing dan nanti akan berkumpul di rumah Ibu Tsunade

_Rumah Ibu Tsunade_

"Selamat malam semuanya" sapaku , Hinata dan Tenten. Rumah ini telah ramai. Sepertinya syukuran akan segera dimulai. Kami memberikan susu kacang kedelai pemberian Sasuke kepada Ibu Tsunade. Setelah itu, Kami bertiga pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersih-bersih

Selesai mandi, kami berkumpul untuk ikut syukuran. Tak lama setelah kami bertiga duduk, Tayuya, Yakumo , Kimimaro ,Kiba, Naruto, Hidan dan Kakuzu datang. Yang menyebalkannya, dia bersama Matsuri. Si gadis genit

Moodku rusak mendadak. Sepanjang acara, aku jadi tidak nafsu makan. Aku pikir hanyaku saja, ternyata para perempuan juga tidak bersemangat. Para lelaki juga bosan.

"Kimimaro, mau jalan-jalan gak?" tanya Tayuya berbisik supaya tidak membuat para tamu tersinggung.

"Boleh, bosen juga nih" kata Kimimaro setuju. Tayuya mengajak para perempuan, dan Kimimaro mengajak para lelaki. Tentunya sambil berbisik.

Kami pun berdiri disaat sesi makan malam. Tiba-tiba, Ibu Tsunade menegur kami

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ibu Tsunade yang mengejutkan kami. Semua terdiam. Kami bingung, namun akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suara

"Gini bu, kemarin Kimimaro sakit. Dia mau istirahat katanya" kataku. Untungnya Ibu Tsunade tidak banyak bertanya. Kami pun akhirnya keluar rumah dan berjalan pergi keluar.

"Akhirnya bisa keluar juga!" kata Hidan senang.

"Iya, bosen banget gila di dalem" kata Naruto. Yang lain setuju

Kami berjalan berkeliling komplek. Mendadak Matsuri datang menghampiri kami.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, disuruh ibu pulang. Udah malam" kata Matsuri manja. Sekilas dia menatap sinis para perempuan yang ada disekitarnya. Dasar anak kecil. Belum tau dia siapa aku? Aku biasa saja melabraknya jika dia benar-benar mengajakku ribut

"Yaudah deh. Kita balik dulu ya!" kata Hidan dan Kakuzu. Mereka berlalu bersama Matsuri. Dasar gadis genit. Sudahlah, biarkan. Kini tinggal kami ber8.

Kami bertujuan untuk ke warung terlebih dahulu. Untuk membeli cemilan.

"Lebih baik kita membeli cemilan. Supaya kita bisa makan" kata Hinata kepadaku dan Tenten. Aku menuruti. Yakumo dan Tayuya tampak mengikuti kami membeli cemilan. Naruto , Kiba dan Kimimaro menunggu di depan warung. Tapi bisa kulihat,mereka sedang berbisik sambil tertawa. Entahlah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Setelah selesai membeli cemilan, kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

Angin malam begitu dingin. Kami berjalan cukup jauh dari komplek kami. Tiba-tiba, kami melewati sebuah kuburan.

"Aduh serem!" kata Tenten. Hinata terdiam. Aku tahu, Hinata bisa melihat hal-hal gaib. Melihat Hinata terdiam, aku jadi ikut terdiam.

"Tayuya, jika kau takut, berpeganglah padaku" kata Kimimaro.

"Nggak mau. Lebih baik aku berpegangan dengan Yakumo" kata Tayuya menarik lengan Yakumo, dan berlalu. Tenten juga sedang berpegangan dengan Hinata. Dia terlihat gemetaran. Sewaktu aku ingin menghampirinya

"Ingat ya, jangan ada yang jalan bertiga. Apalagi lewat kuburan" kata Kiba menakut-nakuti.

"Iya, bener tuh!" kata Naruto menambahkan. Aduh, aku tak mau mengambil resiko. Tetapi, masak aku jadi perempuan yang tertinggal? Masa bodo ,aku berjalan saja di sebelah Kimimaro yang baru saja ditinggal Tayuya. Di belakangku ada Naruto dan Kiba yang terus-terusan menakuti kami. Aku berusaha terlihat berani, meski sebenarnya aku tegang

"Sakura" panggil Kimimaro yang akhirnya membuka suara. Aku hanya balas menatapnya. Awas kalau dia menakut-nakutiku

"Sakura, lebih baik kau bertukar dengan Kiba saja. Naruto ingin berjalan bersamamu tau!" kata Kimimaro

"Sudahlah, jangan bercanda. Nggak lucu tau!" kataku.

"Aku serius Sakura. Sumpah demi apapun, Naruto ingin berjalan bersamamu" kata Kimimaro. Memang sih wajahnya tidak menunjukkan raut bercanda. Tapi, Kimimaro sendiri kan tukang bohong. Sebaiknya tidakku hiraukan.

Aku berjalan lebih cepat dari Kimimaro. Biar aku berjalan sendiri saja. Apa maksudnya coba?

"Sakura kok jalan sendiri?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Aku tidak memedulikannya

"Sakura, jalan denganku saja" tawar Naruto padaku. Aku tetap tidak memedulikannya. Aku mengingat perbincangan mereka bertiga sedari tadi . Sial! Apa mereka berusaha mengerjaiku? Dasar kurang kerjaan.

"Sudah ku bilang, tapi dia menolak" kata Kimimaro. Dasar lelaki kurang kerjaan

Mendadak aku mendengar suara isakan. Aku mulai merinding. Aku mencari asal suara.

"Tenten , kamu kenapa?" tanya Hinata penuh kekhawatiran

"Pulang yuk!. Aku takut!" kata Tenten. Dialah yang menangis. Airmatanya membasahi pipinya. Wajahnya pucat. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan

"Liat tuh, ada yang lewat kayaknya" kata Kimimaro menjaili Tenten yang sedang ketakutan. Tayuya dan Yakumo tampak berpegangan tangan.

"ADUH UDAH DONG!" Tenten semakin menjerit. Hinata menenangkannya.

"Yaudah deh, mending kita pulang semuanya" ajak Tayuya. Aku setuju. Begitu pula yang lain.

"Iya, berhubung rumahku sama Tayuya tinggal lurus, kita duluan ya. Gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yakumo

"Nggak apa-apa kok, kita bisa balik sendiri" kata Hinata

"Tayuya, gak mau aku antar?" tanya Kimimaro mengajak

"Nggak usah, makasih" kata Tayuya yang menarik Yakumo lalu berlari menuju rumah tinggal mereka. Kini tinggal kami berenam.

Jujur, aku daritadi memang merasa ketakutan. Timbul dalam pikiranku bahwa ini adalah karma karena kami telah membohongi orang-orang yang sedang syukuran.

"Sakura, mau ku antar pulang?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ngga, ngga usah" tolakku halus

"Masa cuma Sakura? Yang lain?" kata Kiba mengejek.

"Tidak usah menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan , Naruto" kata Kimimaro menambahkan

"Nggak kok, aku kan juga menawarkan yang lain" kata Naruto.

"Sudah , kalian pulanglah. Biar aku, Hinata dan Tenten pulang sendiri" kataku

"Beneran? Gak apa apa?" tanya Naruto penuh khawatir. Ya, mungkin tidak khawatir. Hanya pura-pura. Entahlah

"Gak apa-apa. Kita balik ya!" kataku. Naruto melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun menarik Hinata dan Tenten pulang.

"Selamat malam , Sakura" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, dan melanjutkan perjalananku.

"Cie, di ajak pulang Naruto" ejek Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Apaan sih? Dia sendiri bilang kan kalau dia mengajak kita!" kataku.

"Dasar tidak peka. Selalu saja menyangkal" kata Hinata

"Aku ingin pulang" kata Tenten tiba-tiba. Dengan nada lemas. Sontak , aku dan Hinata mengalihkan seluruh perhatian kami kepadanya

"Kenapa Tenten?" tanyaku

"Aku tidak tahan. Pertama Babi, sekarang Hantu! Aku tidak tahan" airmatanya keluar. Aku dan Hinata mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

"Sudahlah, hanya 10 hari kok, Tenten" kataku menghiburnya

"Kau sih enak, Sakura. Pacaran disini bersama Naruto" kata Tenten yang tiba-tiba tertawa. Rese, apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti ini padaku?

"Enak saja. Aku tidak pacaran! Siapa juga yang mau bersama Naruto?" kataku. Entahlah, tapi entah mengapa. Malam ini, aku memikirkan Naruto lagi.

Aduh Sakura, jangan cuma gara-gara dia menawarkan dirimu ajakan pulang bersama kau jadi memikirkan dia. Dia pasti cuma main main

**End of Sakura POV**

* * *

**This is my second debut readers. Yang ini di ambil dari pengalaman teman Author. Happy reading ya :)**

**Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti**


	3. Day 4

**Hai, this is my story, tapi karakternya bukan kepunyaan saya. Melainkan kepunyaannya Kishimoto-San**

**Warning : OOC super duper, Kata-kata yang mungkin sulit di cerna**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

_Jam 5 Pagi_

"BANGUN!" suara seseorang terdengar sangat menggelegar di kamar kami. Aduh, siapa sih yang mengganggu tidurku pagi-pagi?

"Hmmm?" aku mendengar suara Tenten.

"Bangun! Sebentar lagi kegiatan pagi kita akan dimulai" kata suara itu yang masih belum ku kenal

"Bukannya kata gak ada kegiatan ya pagi ini?" tanyaku

"Kata siapa? Yang lain sudah berkumpul di gereja. Kita kan mau panen di sawah" kata suara itu. Sial! Mr Kakashi membohongi kami.

Kami bertiga akhirnya terbangun. Ternyata itu suara Kakuzu. Dia datang kesini dan membangunkan kami? Ralat, ini salah yang membohongi kami kemarin saat kami bertanya sewaktu pembuatan susu kacang

Kami bertiga berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi. Tak ada waktu untuk mandi pagi. Lebih baik kita bertiga cepat

"Sakura , Hinata, Tenten" dari luar ada yang memanggil. Kalau suara itu, aku mengenalinya. Suara Tayuya. Kami bertiga berlari ke depan selesai menyikat gigi.

Ternyata bukan hanya kami yang telat. Tayuya , Yakumo, Kimimaro , Kiba dan Naruto juga. Mereka tampak masih mengantuk.

5 Menit lagi kami harus segera sampai. Dari jarak rumah kami ke gereja, sangat tidak mungkin jika kami dapat sampai ke gereja dalam waktu 5 menit

"Sudah , kita naik motor saja. Pinjam Ibu Tsunade" kata Hinata menyarankan. Aku mendatangi Ibu Tsunade untuk meminta izin. Dia menyerahkan kunci motornya.

"Begini saja. Yang lain berjalan , nanti di jalan kalian akan kami jemput secara bergantian" kataku. Yang lain setuju. Tenten mengendarai motornya dan memboncengku dan Hinata. Setelah men-drop kami, dia menjemput Tayuya dan Yakumo. Setelah itu, dia menjemput Kimimaro. Kimimaro mendropnya di gereja dan menjemput Naruto dan Kiba. Hidan Kakuzu? Ah lupakan saja. Mereka tidak bisa di ajak kerjasama

_Pukul 7_

Acara panen telah dimulai. Seperti kemarin , kami di bagi 2 kelompok. Kelompok satu akan memanen timun, sedangkan kelompok kedua akan memanen kacang panjang dan kembang kol

Aku berjalan bersama Ino. Dalam kelompok kami , kami diharuskan berpasangan. Aku berpasangan dengan Ino dan membawa karung untuk menampung kacang panjang yang kami panen

"Ingat. Kembang kol yang bagus berwarna putih. Yang sudah tua berwarna kuning. Lalu ambil kacang panjang yang ... (dan sebagainya) " kata Instruktornya. Aku menuruti. Aku dan Ino pun berjalan dan berpencar dari yang lainnya

Aku dan Ino memanen kacang panjang terlebih dahulu. Tempat disini sepi. Mungkin mereka memilih memanen kembang kol yang lebih dekat. Karena sepi , aku memulai pembicaraan

"Ino, kau pernah takut jatuh cinta pada seseorang tidak?" kataku

"Tidak pernah sih. Memang kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya bertanya" aduh, kenapa aku tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Ino berfikir...

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan, kamu takut suka sama Naruto ya?" kata Ino mengejek. Benar saja, pasti Ino berfikir seperti itu

"Apaan sih? Nggak kok!" aku lebih baik pergi sebelum wajahku memerah. Wajahku memerah? Aduh, aku bicara apa sih?

"Benar ya?" kata Ino mengejek. Aku tidak menghiraukannya.

"Tuhkan, malu-malu. Pasti bener" kata Ino mengejek

"Udah ah, masih banyak nih kacang panjangnya." kataku. Aku berjalan lebih cepat untuk menghindari Ino. Aku harap, Ino tidak menyadari kalau wajahku memerah.

"Udahlah gak usah malu malu gitu" kata Ino yang mengejarku

"Aduh ,gak mungkin banget deh. Kamu tau kan, aku sebel banget sama dia?" kataku menegaskan

"Ah jangan sebel sebel, nanti suka aja" kata Ino.

"Apaan sih?"

"Tuhkah, pipinya merah. Ih ada stroberi stroberi gitu deh" kata Ino. Hadeh! Lupakan

Selesai memanen, kami berkumpul untuk berfoto bersama . Aku bingung, tapi biarlah. Mungkin memang bagus untuk jadi kenang-kenangan.

_Jam 9 Pagi_

Tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa kami lakukan. Aku, Hinata dan Tenten mulai bosan

"Ibu Tsunade tau dimana letak Indomaret?" tanyaku

"Tau. Tapi dia ada di luar desa. Kalian harus naik motor, karena itu ada di jalan raya" kata Ibu Tsunade. Tidak apa, yang penting ada kegiatan yang bisa kami lakukan

Tenten mengendarai motor dan aku duduk di belakang. Sementara Hinata menaiki sepeda milik Ibu Tsunade. Kami berkendara sampai ke Indomaret.

"Hmmmm wanginya" kata Tenten. Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa orang yang tinggal di desa terpencil bisa heboh sekalinya datang ke kota. Saat ini, kami bertiga merasakan. Merasakan pergi ke minimarket kembali, setelah beberapa hari hanya bisa berbelanja di warung

Kami bertiga berinisiatif membeli nutrijel dan nata de coco. Kami berencana untuk berjualan guna menambah uang saku. Ya, terutama untuk membeli makanan untuk di makan jika masakan Ibu Tsunade kurang pas di lidah

Sepulang kami ke dari Indomaret, Hinata dan Tenten memasak agar-agar sedangkan aku memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan bersama. Agar-agar yang dibuat Hinata dan Tenten diberi nata de coco di dalamnya

Ketika semua masakan selesai, aku , Hinata, Tenten dan Ibu Tsunade memakan nasi goreng buatanku. ASTAGA! Kenapa begitu memakannya , rasa nasi goreng itu ...

"Sakura, kok asin banget ya? Kamu kepingin kawin?" kata Ibu Tsunade mengejek. Ya ampun , garamnya kebanyakan.

"Aduh bu maaf. Saya kayaknya lupa takaran. Jadi kelewatan hehe"kataku menyengir

"Kalau kata orang jaman dulu, masak makanan keasinan, artinya pengen cepet-cepet nikah loh!" kata Ibu Tsunade mengejek.

"Ah, nikah sama siapa kali , bu? Pacar aja nggak punya" kataku

"Ya sama Naruto lah!" kata Tenten main nyambung aja.

"Apaan sih?" kataku. Astaga, kenapa hari ini semua orang seakan-akan mengejekku dengan si Naruto itu sih?

"Ih , apaan sih? Udah buruan. Sebentar lagi kita jualan" kataku

_Jam 12 siang_

Agar-agar sudah jadi. Aku, Hinata dan Tenten menjualnya secara berkeliling. Sesudah kerumah Tayuya-Yakumo dan Hidan-Kakuzu, kami akan berjualan di rumah Kimimaro-Kiba-Naruto.

"Mbak! Mbak!" Konohamaru dan Udon mengikuti kami dari belakang.

Kami bertiga terpaksa mengajak 2 bocah ini yang berasal dari rumah Hidan-Kakuzu untuk menawarkan barang jualan.

Kami tiba di rumah Kimimaro-Kiba-Naruto. Mereka sedang memasak. Aku memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memotong sayuran. Laki-laki itu lucu juga jika sedang memasak

Sial! Apa yang kupikirkan!

"Jualan apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Haduh, kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah gini?

"Ehm. Agar-agar. Beli dong" kataku. Hinata dan Tenten juga merayu mereka semua untuk membeli. Senangnya, akhirnya mereka membeli.

Kami bertiga keluar. Yang benar saja, Konohamaru dan Udon mengikuti kami. Bayangkan saja, Konohamaru dengan frontalnya meminta kami membelikan dia minum dan permen. Aku pun membelikannya permen. Milkita lolipop rasa melon.

Hinata menuntun Udon yang hanya terdiam saja. Sedangkan Tenten dan aku bersama Konohamaru yang nakal. Saat kami berjalan, Konohamaru mulai bertingkah kurang ajar. Sebenarnya wajar sih kalau anak kecil mau memelukku. Tapi, dia sama sekali bukan adikku dan bayangkan! Dia mau menciumku. Refleks aku mendorongnya. Ups , permennya jatoh

"Ah, kakak! Ganti dong!" kata Konohamaru sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"Eh, anak gak tau diri! Udah bagus dibeliin main nyalah-nyalahin orang lagi! Beli sendiri! Gak usah sok imut,deh!" kata Tenten yang sepertinya sudah kesal, jadi tidak tahu kalau dia sedang berargumen dengan anak kecil. Dan pastinya,hasilnya sia-sia. Tenten meninggalkan Konohamaru bersamaku. Konohamaru memandang Tenten kesal. Aku yang sedari tadi cuek berjalan saja. Tak disangka, Konohamaru menyamakan langkahnya denganku

"Kak, kakak yang tadi itu jahat ya?" tanya Konohamaru padaku. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak mau berurusan dengan adiknya si Matsuri yang ganjen itu. Namun tidak dengan Tenten yang tampak mendengar. Dia berbalik badan, dan mulai bertolak pinggang

"Iya, kenapa kalau aku jahat?" kata Tenten yang mulai meninggikan nadanya

"Dasar kamu anak setan! Kamseupay, ewww!" kata Konohamaru mengejek. Dia langsung berlari mengejar Tenten. Tenten pun ikut berlari. Aku yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya mulai menahan Konohamaru dari kelakuan nakalnya

"Hinata! Tolong aku dong!" kataku berteriak. Sial, dia cuek-cuek aja . Dia malah mengobrol dengan Udon seperti anak dan bunda! Haduh , aku kelabakan ngurusin anak nakal seperti Konohamaru!

"Jangan berani menyentuhku! Awas kau!" kata Tenten menatap tajam ke arah Konohamaru yang sedang ku tahan . Untung sudah dekat rumah Ibu Tsunade.

"Hinata, ada es pong-pong!" kata Tenten bersemangat. Bayangkan, es krim kecil seperti itu bisa membuat Hinata pergi meninggalkan Udon. Sial, masak aku mengurusi 2 anak sekaligus? Aku lebih baik pergi dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku menutup pintu. Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu. Konohamaru? Mau apa dia?

"Hai , kak!" kata Konohamaru. Dia berlari dan masuk ke kamar kami bertiga . Aku berlari

"Konohamaru, jangan tidur di situ ya!" kataku. Konohamaru akhirnya berjalan menuju dapur. Aku menyusulnya. Dan aku di buat shock olehnya. Nata de coco yang kami tinggalkan di atas meja, di makan olehnya. Sendok bekas makannya pun hanya di taruh di mangkok nata de coco. Astaga! Hinata dan Tenten benar benar!

"Dah Kakak!" kata Konohamaru. Dia berlari menuju pintu keluar. Anak itu, apa benar-benar tidak pernah di ajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuanya ?

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata dan Tenten masuk ke dalam rumah sambil tertawa

"Tidak usah tertawa kalian, aku punya berita buruk" kataku sambil manyun

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong, Sakura! Maaf ya meninggalkanmu dengan anak-anak nakal" kata Tenten

"Aku tidak masalah. Tapi kau bermasalah dengannya Tenten. Dia tiduran di ranjang kita dan memakan nata de coco kita" aku melihat wajah pucat Hinata dan Tenten.

"Buang ! Buang nata de coconya! Nanti kena virus sama jigong dia , ih!" kata Tenten jijik

"Ehm, jangan lupa nanti kita bersihin ranjang kita" kata Hinata

"Makannya jangan makan es krim doang. Rugi tau gak sih nata de coconya!" kataku

"Yaudah, siap-siap deh. Nanti jam 2 kita harus kumpul lagi di gereja" kata Hinata. Kami mengangguk

Kami bersiap - siap. Kami tidak perlu mengganti baju karena memang kami boleh memakai baju rumah. Tiba-tiba, Ibu Tsunade datang ke kamar kami ketika kami sedang membersihkan ranjang yang habis ditiduri Konohamaru. Sepertinya , dia baru pulang berbelanja.

"Hei, kalian makan dulu nih sebelum pergi. Ibu bawa makanan. Ada gulai kambing" kata Ibu Tsunade. Kami mengangguk. Ibu Tsunade pergi ke dapur. Kami bertiga masih membereskan kamar.

"Aku gak suka santan nih" kata Hinata

"Aku juga gak suka makanan disini. Gak enak" kata Tenten. Mereka berdua menatapku seolah-olah aku harapan mereka satu-satunya dalam menghabiskan makanan

"Guys, aku kan vegetarian. Lupa?" kataku

"Udah ,tamat kita!" kata Hinata.

"Udahlah, makan aja" kataku. Begitu kami berberes, kami membuka tudung saji. Ternyata tidak hanya ada gulai. Ada telor dadar dan INDOMIE! MAKANAN SEJUTA UMAT

"YES! ADA INDOMIE!" kataku. Tenten dan Hinata juga tampak senang. Kami mengambil nasi. Guess what? Aku sebagai si pecinta Indomie mengambil Indomie paling banyak. Tenten juga. Lalu kemudian Hinata.

"Ibu bikin berapa porsi , bu?" aku menanyakan berapa porsi indomienya dibuat

"Ibu sih buat 5" katanya sembari menjawab dari dapur. 5 porsi dan semua habis oleh kami bertiga? Oke, ini gila. Tapi kami lebih baik makan Indomie daripada makan gulai kambing.

Kami makan di ruang keluarga. Di ruang keluarga, ruangan agak tertutup. Kami bebas berbicara. Just so you know, terkadang kita menggunakan bahasa inggris jika ingin komplain terhadap sesuatu.

"Sakura, this egg taste plain" kata Hinata yang juga mengambil telur dadar di meja. Hanya Tenten yang tidak. Dia tampak puas dengan Indomie

"No. Punyaku ada rasa kok" kataku. Iya, aku sudah mencicipinya dan asin.

"Masak sih? Coba aku rasain" kata Hinata . Hinata mencoba telurku dan aku mencoba telurnya dan anehnya, rasanya ...

"Iya, hambar ya" kataku

"ASIN!" kata Hinata teriak kecil. "Kok bisa sih , 1 telur beda-beda rasanya?" kata Hinata protes. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memakan kembali

_Jam 2 ._

Kami di pecah 2 kelompok kembali. Kelompokku ke pabrik baju, dan kelompok yang lain mengunjungi pabrik tanah liat.

Ah! Kenapa bukan aku saja yang pergi ke tempat tanah liat? Aku kan sudah lama tidak membuat tembikar. Ya sudah, aku berjalan-jalan saja dengan Ino sementara yang lain dengan takjub memperhatikan pembuatan kaos. Jujur, aku sudah bosan karena ayahku juga bekerja di bidang itu. Dan Ino sepertinya juga tidak tertarik dengan kaos-kaos yang dibuat.

Yang pasti, pabrik itu menjelaskan proses penyablonan dan proses penjaitan saja.

Sepulangnya kami dari pabrik kaos, kami dikumpulkan dengan kelompok satu di gereja. Aku duduk bersama Ino dan menunggu teman-teman yang lain.

"Sakura, kemarin Sasuke menanyakanmu" kata Ino

"Nanyain apaan? Kapan?" tanyaku

"Kemarin ada syukuran di rumahku. Sasuke dan orang tua angkatnya datang. Lalu dia menanyakanmu"

"Apa yang ingin dia ketahui?" tanyaku ketus

"Dia ingin tahu apa kamu masih mencintainya dan dia juga menyuruhku membantunya mempersatukan kalian kembali" kata Ino.

"Lalu , kau jawab apa?" tanyaku

"Aku hanya diam saja. Lagipula, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan jawaban tentang perasaanmu pada Sasuke" kata Ino penuh curiga

"Iya. Tenang saja. Aku tidak ada rasa apapun pada Sasuke" kataku menegaskan

"Iya, memang kau sudah melupakan Sasuke. Lalu, pindah deh ke Naruto" kata Ino dengan wajah curiga

"Sekarepmulah!" kataku . Huh, aku mulai menirukan gaya bicara Konan, teman serumah Ino

Tak lama kemudian, Konan datang bersama dengan Hinata. Dia duduk di belakang kami. Konan dan Ino saling bertatapan

"Apa kamu liat-liat?" kata Konan

"Kamu lah! Sudah membangunkan orang jam 4 pagi!" kata Ino

"Eits, ada apaan ini?" tanya Hinata

"Iya, dia membangunkan aku dan memarahiku . Dia bilang sudah jam 6. Di tengah hawa dingin, aku mandi. Dan saat keluar, ternyata masih jam 4" cerita Ino. Konan hanya menyengir

"Daripada kau kemarin ? Menyanyi lagu Jay Park, kemudian kentut sembarangan" kata Konan tertawa. Ino bengong sebelum akhirnya tertawa cekikikan. Tiba-tiba, Hinata menyentuh pundakku

"Kenapa?" tanyaku

"Sasuke bertanya, apa pendapatmu mengenai ini?" tanya Hinata. Dari kameranya, dia menunjukkan gambar Sasuke yang membuat tanah liat berbentuk hati, dan terukir inisial S.

"Buat dirinya?" tanyaku. Aku tahu sih maksudnya buatku. Tapi , aku tidak mau menggubrisnya

"Serius, dia bertanya" kata Hinata

"Bilang padanya, no comment" kataku. Aku menengok ke depan. Sepertinya Sasuke mendengarku. Terserah, sebodo teing deh.

_Jam 7 malam _

Sepulang kami dari gereja setelah kunjungan , kami pulang ke rumah. Setelah itu, kami bermain di pos dekat rumah. Kami (Aku, Hinata, Ino , Tayuya, Yakumo, Kiba, Naruto dan Kimimaro. Hidan dan Kakuzu pergi bersama gadis genit itu, entah kemana) duduk sambil mengobrol

"Sakura, tau tidak , tadi Naruto membuatkan tanah liat berinisial S loh untuk mu" kata Kimimaro mengejek. Halah, memang yang punya inisial nama S cuma aku? Pacarnya dia yang bernama Shion juga punya kok.

"Iya, tapi bukan buatku. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda seperti itu" kataku. Kimimaro yang telah ku jutekki kini berbalik mendekati Tayuya

"Tayuya, kenapa dari tadi kau cemberut?" tanya Kimimaro sok perhatian

"Apa sih ? Ngga" balasnya jutek. Aku hanya bengong melihat kelakuan Kimimaro yang mendadak jadi perhatian gitu. Padahal, setauku dia itu slengean

"Hoy neng , jangan galau" Seseorang menyadarkan lamunanku. Naruto.

"Siapa yang galau?" kataku

"Tuh bengong. Mikirin aku ya?" kata Naruto pede. Ew

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mendatangi kami. Dia mendorong gerobak dan memberhentikkan gerobaknya di tempat kami.

"Mas, Mba, di beli bakminya" WAH BAKMI! MAKANAN FAVORIT!

"1 nya berapa?" tanyaku

"4000 rupiah aja" murah sekali. Di kota tidak semurah ini. Paling murah juga 7000 rupiah

"Beli deh mas" kataku. Semua ternyata juga membelinya. Sepertinya mereka juga tergiur dengan bakmi murah itu. Rasanya pun pas di lidah. Aku mulai menyukai tempat ini

Kami semua selesai makan. Kalian tahu, aku membeli bakmi ini dengan gratis. Karena apa? Mendadak si Kimimaro mentraktir kami.

"Tayuya, karena sudah di traktir, kamu mau ya aku antar pulang" kata Kimimaro. Dasar tidak tulus! Melakukan kebaikan karena ada maunya

"Ah, ngapain? Gak usah lah" kata Tayuya. Kami semua tertawa melihatnya

"Ehm, Sakura" kata seseorang mendeham memanggilku. Naruto

"Apa?" tanyaku cuek

"Mau ku antar pulang?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak usah. Rumahku tinggal lurus. Kalian pulang berenam saja" kataku.

"Yakin nggak mau?" tanya Naruto. Aku menangguk saja. Lalu aku mengajak Hinata dan Tenten pulang

_Jam 10 malam_

"ASTAGA ! AKU BARU MERASA BETAH DI TEMPAT INI HARI INI! INDOMIE , BAKMI!" Tenten kegirangan. Aku dan Hinata hanya tertawa

"Iya sih . Bakmi di sini murah, enak lagi" kata Hinata

"Iya. Semua makanan disini murah. Otak-otak cuma 2000" kataku

"Besok kita bangun pagi gak sih?" tanya Hinata

"Iya, sepertinya kita bangun pagi. Sudah yuk mari tidur" ajakku. Kami semua berbaring dan mematikan lampu. Entah kenapa, hari ini aku memikirkan Naruto terus. Huh. Salah gak sih mikirin orang yang udah punya pacar ?

**End Of Sakura POV**

* * *

**Maaf ya atas ketidak jelasannya**

** Jeolu-lexa : ngga kok . aku gak jawa asli . cuma karena temen ku orang jawa medok dan kebetulan lokasi live in di jawa aja. **


	4. Day 5

**Hai, this is my story, tapi karakternya bukan kepunyaan saya. Melainkan kepunyaannya Kishimoto-San**

**Warning : OOC super duper, Kata-kata yang mungkin sulit di cerna**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

_Jam 7 Pagi_

Aku, Hinata dan Tenten sudah bangun sejak jam 5. Kami bangun untuk mengikuti ibadah pagi. Setelah itu, kami membantu Ibu Tsunade untuk berbelanja. Jadilah kami pergi ke pasar sembari pergi ke ... INDOMARET

Indomaret sudah terasa seperti mall untuk kami saat ini. Sudah jarang sekali kami temui tempat ber-ac seperti ini karena di desa tidak ada yang memakai AC.

"Eh, beli kue yuk buat Ibu Tsunade" kata Hinata. Aku dan Tenten setuju. Kami pun melihat-lihat kue. Di sini, Indomaret-nya menjual kue tart. Padahal , di kota tidak ada Indomaret yang menjual kue tart. Paling juga kue es krim campina

"Ih, kok ada yang kadaluarsa sih?" kata Tenten. Aku melihat tanggalannya. Sudah 2 hari yang lalu . Tapi saat kami buka, tidak ada jamur di situ. Kue ajaib.

Kami memutuskan membeli snack kering untuk makan bersama. Berhubung hari ini hari jumat dan kami bisa menonton Idol di malam hari sembari memakan snack.

Setibanya kami, kami menaruh belanjaan dan membantu Ibu Tsunade masak. Hari ini, Ibu Tsunade memasak Indomie lagi. Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa kami sangat suka Indomie. Oh Indomie ! Makanan sejuta umat

Selesai makan sembari membantu Ibu Tsunade memotong sayur, kami mencuci baju dengan teknik yang kemarin. Bedanya, tidak ada celana jeans. Syukurlah

"Eh, siapa yang mau nimba sumur?" tanya Hinata

"Udah gini. 1 nimbah sumur, 1 meres , 1 ngucekin. Gimana?" tanyaku. Hinata dan Tenten setuju. Hinata menimba air, aku mengucek baju , dan Tenten memeras airnya supaya busanya keluar. Masih seperti kemarin, ada celana yang aku injak-injak sampai busanya keluar. Hadeh. Aku memang bukan calon ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

Selesai mencuci, kami bertiga mandi . Seperti biasa, aku mandi lebih awal. Lalu Tenten dan terakhir Hinata. Selesai mandi, kami berberes, berpakaian dan siap pergi. Aku melihat handphone-ku

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Handphone, sebenarnya aku tidak seharusnya memegang handphone-ku. Seharusnya handphone ini dipegang . Tapi, asal kalian tahu saja . Yang ku serahkan kepada adalah handphone ku yang rusak. Sedangkan handphone blackberry ku ... Ya ku pegang. Enak saja aku menyerahkan handphone bagusku untuk guru. Aku tidak mau. Hinata juga berbuat hal yang sama. Sayang, Tenten memilih menyerahkan karena takut ketahuan Mr. Kakashi. Sebagai yang pernah SMA, kita juga harus mengalami fase bandel. Betul?

Lanjut. Aku melihat handphoneku. Sebentar lagi jam 12. Kami bertiga bersiap-siap sebelum akan menjemput para tetangga kami. Saat kita akan berangkat

"Loh, nggak makan dulu?" tanya Ibu Tsunade

"Nggak , Bu. Kan udah makan" kataku

"Kan baru Indomie, belom makan nasi" kata Ibu Tsunade.

"Nggak usah , Bu. Buru-buru. Permisi Bu!" kata Tenten lalu berjalan keluar. Aku dan Hinata hanya nyengir dengan tampang super idiot sambil bilang permisi. Huh, Dasar Tenten! Bilang saja dia memang tidak mau makan-makanan Ibu Tsunade kecuali Indomie

_Jam 12 Siang_

Hari ini akan di adakan baksos. Seperti biasa, kelompok di bagi menjadi 2. Kelompokku akan berjaga di gereja dan membuka pengobatan gratis, sementara kelompok 1 akan pergi ke ... tempat pembuatan makanan babi. Dan sialnya, 1 jam setelahnya, kami akan bergantian. Kelompokku yang pergi ke tempat pembuatan makanan babi, kelompok 1 akan berjaga.

Aku bertugas untuk menuntun pasien masuk untuk cek kesehatan. Disana ada Deidara

"Sakura, ngapain berdiri di situ?" tanya Deidara yang melihatku berdiri di dekat ruang tunggu.

"Mau menunggu giliran pasien" kataku. Ino datang untungnya. Syukurlah

"Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain pake topi lagi? Tuh kan, sok K-pop. Sok keren" ejek Deidara. Suka-suka saja deh.

"Sakura, aku ngapain nih?" tanya Ino

"Bantuin aku aja yuk daripada bingung. Nanti nuntunin pasien ke tempat cek kesehatan" kataku. Semestinya aku berjaga mencatat tensi darah, tapi aku memilih bertukar tempat dengan orang lain lantaran aku ingin pekerjaan yang ada break-nya sedikit. Ya, jika pasien belum datang atau belum gilirannya kan, aku masih bisa bersantai sembari menunggu

"Gimana sama Naruto?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Aduh , ngapain sih Ino nanyain Naruto

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Kenapa emangnya?" kataku

"Boong aje" aduh si Ino tau aja aku boong.

"Ngapain aku mikirin orang yang udah punya pacar?" kataku

"Emang siapa yang bilang kamu mikirin dia?" checkmate. Ino benar. Ah! Naruto RESE!

"Sudahlah. Ada Ibu yang mesti di tuntun" kataku.

Setelah selesai di bakti sosial, kelompokku mendapat giliran ke pembuatan pakan babi. Disana kami di haruskan memakai masker. Dan benar, baunya sangat semerbak. Untung aku tidak berniat memelihara babi dan kawan-kawan. Ew

_Jam 5 sore_

Seluruh kelompok berkumpul . Aku melihat-lihat sekitar. Naruto, bayangan itu. Maaf, bukan bayangan. Tapi sungguhan. Dia sedang tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Aduh, kenapa aku jadi senyum senyum sendiri coba? Disebelahnya sedang ada Sasuke yang sedang ...

What ? Sasuke? Ngapain dia tiba-tiba memfotoku ? Dasar kurang kerjaan.

"Sakura, ajak Naruto pulang yuk" kata Tayuya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku

"Iya, yang lain udah di depan gereja. Aku lagi nyari Kimimaro bentar" kata Tayuya yang kemudian meninggalkanku. Akhirnya aku menghampiri Naruto deh

"Naruto, mau pulang gak?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kamu mengajakku pulang bersama berduaan?" kata Naruto sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Oke itu jijik

"Cie Sakura ngajakin aku pulang bareng" NARUTO! SEKALI KAU BICARA PAKE CIECIE, AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMUKULMU! Aku memberi isyarrat dengan memelototkan mata

"Oke, daripada Sasuke nanti tambah panas, mending aku terima ajakkan pulangnya deh sekarang. Maaf ya Sasuke!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir . Aku berjalan menyusul tetangga-tetanggaku.

Semua sudah berkumpul . Kami berjalan. Hari sudah gelap.

"Hei, tau tidak. Katanya kita harus hati-hati. Di desa ini banyak penjahat" kata Kimimaro menakut-nakuti sambil berekspresi ke arahku.

"Kimimaro , jangan iseng ah!" kata Naruto lalu berjalan di sebelahku. Ngapain dia?

"Eh, eh. Liat tuh, ada yang lagi bawa golok di sawah" kata Kiba. Kami semua melihatnya.

"Ih siapa tuh?" kata Kimimaro. Tiba-tiba, orang yang membawa golok di sawah itu mengarahkan senternya kepada kami

"AAAAAA!" Kimimaro, Kiba dan Naruto berteriak. Oh iya, sekedar info. Hidan dan Kakuzu sudah tidak pernah berjalan bersama kami. Dia di beri izin membawa motornya si gadis genit itu.

Lanjut. Kami semua ketakutan. Dari jauh , matanya tampak menyala. Kami berusaha tidak melihatnya tapi dia selalu melihat kami. Untungnya, tiba-tiba ada mobil lewat

"Hey, pada mau ikut tidak?" ternyata itu salah satu teman kami. Kin Tsuchi. Kami semua tidak menjawab dan langsung masuk ke karavannya.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Kin.

"Anjirrr! Tadi ada yang mengarahkan senter ke kita! Bawa golok pula" kata Kimimaro dengan gaya bicara yang di lebih lebihkan

"Oh , itu lagi nyari kodok" kata Kin

"Tapi serem banget, Tole! Masak dia sampe bawa golok gitu" kata Naruto. Oke, Kin memang sering di panggil Tole. Entah mengapa. Padahal dia itu pintar, masa di panggil Tole yang dalam bahasa Batak artinya bodoh? Tapi kalo Tole untuk anak laki-laki dalam bahasa Manado juga tidak pantas. Kin kan perempuan

Tapi makasih untuk Kin. Karena berkat kamu, kami selamat dari ketakutan dengan pria pembawa golok. Ini semua karena Kimimaro yang mula-mula mengumbar cerita iseng

_Jam 7 Malam_

Aku, Hinata ,Tenten selesai mandi. Hari ini kami akan berkumpul di rumah Hidan Kakuzu untuk ngemil bersama. Kabarnya mereka akan membeli jagung bakar. Boleh.

Kami para anak SMA Konoha yang tinggal berdekatan telah berkumpul. Naruto tiba-tiba mendekatiku

"Sakura, aku keren tidak?" tanya Naruto. Dia memperlihatkanku foto dirinya sambil berpose ala one-piece

"Ini fotomu? Kayak siapa ya?" kataku

"Kayak Monkey D. Luffy kan ?" kata Naruto. Aku mengangguk

"Ye! Sakura bilang aku mirip Luffy" katanya sambil berjoged. Apa sih? Norak ni cowok. Dia kemudian duduk kembali di sebelah Kiba

"Eh, disini yang mau masuk IPA siapa aja?" tanya Kimimaro.

"Aku!" Hinata, Tenten dan Yakumo mengangkat tangan

"Kamu masuk apa , Sakura?" tanya Naruto

"IPS. Males sama kimia" kataku . Yang lain terdiam

"Kamu bukannya bisa masuk IPA?" tanya Hidan.

"Kamu jangan-jangan mau ngikutin aku ya?" Naruto rese! Semua jadi cie-ciein aku kan.

"Brisik!" kataku. Aku lalu mengambil minum. Aku mendengar Naruto dan Kiba berbisik-bisik. Tunggu , apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Si Sakura manis juga ya kalau di liat-liat?" kata Naruto pada Kiba. Setidaknya itu yang aku dengar

"Cie!" kata Kiba dengan nada berbisik. Naruto memberi isyarat tutup mulut. Entahlah, semoga pendengaranku ini salah.

Saat ini semua berkumpul. Kami membicarakan kriminalitas di desa. Terutama yang disebut geng motor. Yang mencuri motor dan memukuli penumpangnya sampai babak belur. Kami jadi ketakutan

"Naruto, Sakura ketakutan tuh!" kata Kiba

"Tenang Sakura, ada aku!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya. Kenapa semuanya malah meledekku sih? Dasar Naruto!

Aku melihat handphone sembunyianku diam-diam. Sudah jam 10. GAWAT! Aku kelupaan nonton Indonesian Idol!

"Hinata, Tenten , balik yuk! Aku udah ketinggalan Indonesian Idol lagi" kataku. Mereka mengangguk

"Sakura, aku yang antar saja ya!" kata Naruto. Aku mengabaikannya. Aku tetap berjalan ke rumah. Saat kami bertiga tiba di rumah, TV sudah mati. Ada Bu Tsunade sedang duduk

"Ibu abis nonton Idol?" tanyaku

"Iya! Sean keluar." katanya. Aku kaget. Perasaan Sean punya suara bagus . Kok keluar sih?

"Tapi dapet hak Feto kok" katanya. Aku lega. Tapi, hak feto kan hanya bisa di pakai sekali

Setelah itu, kami bertiga tiduran di kamar. Karena belum bisa tidur, aku memulai pembicaraan yang sebenarnya ingin sekali ku tanya.

"Eh, pernah takut suka sama orang gak?" kataku. Lalu Tenten menggeleng. Hinata hanya diam saja. Sepertinya, dia pernah takut suka sama orang. Atau, hanya perasaanku saja

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten

"Engga, lagi takut suka sama orang aja nih" kataku.

"Siapa? Naruto?" kata Tenten dan Hinata bersamaan . Ih, kok mereka bisa nebak sih

"Udah, sebel ah. Kok pada bisa nebak sih?" kataku lalu meninggalkan mereka tidur. Aku bisa mendengar perkataan mereka sambil terbahak-bahak

"Tuh kan! Sakura suka sama Naruto!" kata Hinata

"Udah punya pacar" kataku sambil menutup mata

"Biarin , aku sumpahin putus!" kata Tenten. Dasar Tenten gila!

**End Of Sakura POV**

**SPIN OFF**

Sakura sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tenten dan Hinata masih belum bisa tertidur dan tetap mengobrol. Tiba-tiba

"Aduh , Kakiku sakit!" Sakura sepertinya mengigau. Tenten dan Hinata kaget

"Sakura, kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa?" tanya Hinata. Sakura memegang kakinya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Tiba-tiba, Sakura mengambil bantal Tenten dan tidur dengan bantal Tenten. Tenten dan Hinata? Speechless.

"Tenten, lebih baik kamu mengambil bantalnya Sakura saja. Dia kan mengambil bantalmu" kata Hinata. Tenten mengangguk . Dia mengambil bantal Sakura, lalu tertidur

Dasar Sakura. Mengagetkan saja, tiba-tiba mengigau seperti itu

* * *

**Maaf ya atas ketidak jelasannya**

** Jeolu-lexa : Haha. Lucu kenapa? Btw, Makasih ya udah jadi pembaca setia :)U're the best**

**Namikazenaru : Makasih ya :)**


End file.
